One Bad Day
by Crystilia Aerosine
Summary: Bruce finally has that "One Bad Day", and the Joker is there to help him through it. Very, very slight B/J towards the end. One-shot poem. R&R!


**I am a huge Joker fan, he is Number One on my list of Villains. I love the original Joker AND the Nolan/Ledger Joker. Let's face it, Heath was THE Joker in that movie. He played the part so well. And of course, scars and tons of makeup couldn't even touch his already Godly looks. If anything it spiced them up to drool-worthy proportions. This poem, however, is meant to be the original comic book, vat-of-toxic-chemicals Joker. Though every time I think of Batman/Bruce it always comes out as Christian Bale... O_o. Odd because I don't even like him that much, Bale that is. Note as a person, not an actor. **

**I wish I could find some more Batman/Joker slash D: It's so yummy. I've read everything here on FF already! **

**Slight B/J, nothing much though. **

**Note: This poem is on the premise that both the Mob and the Joker already know who Batman is under the mask. It says in here that the Joker kills the 'mob', but it means he killed the few mobsters responsible for the murder and not the whole Mob. The flow of this poem is wacky too. I'm not a poet so I can't make it much better.**

* * *

**One Bad Day**

There's a method to his madness.

His favorite turn of phrase.

One man can only handle

So many of these "bad days".

---

To him chaos reigns true,

Upset the established order.

His one and only goal

To destroy, maim, and murder.

---

Defeated every night,

Back to Arkham with a cackle.

One more night and he's

Already shed the shackles.

---

Batman always stops him,

Protects the noble city.

The Joker always looks

And laughs at him with pity.

---

Batman didn't see

The sight before his very eyes.

A city full of murder,

Deceit, and awful lies.

---

Illegal business was hurting,

The Mob wasn't too cheerful.

As money began to dwindle

The greedy outnumbered the fearful.

---

So the Mob bought off the cops,

Closed in on their prey,

And loaded their guns.

While the Bat was out to play.

---

Drove up to the manor,

Quiet like fearful mice,

The strong and willful butler

Was the one to pay the price.

---

The blood pooled crimson

Right there at the door,

Alfred, of course, lay dead

In the middle of the gore.

---

Batman kept his cool,

While Bruce Wayne lost his nerve.

What had Alfred done

Besides love, protect, and serve?

---

Crime filled the streets,

As the Batman disappeared.

With the hero now gone

There was nothing to be feared.

---

The Clown Prince wasn't pleased.

How dare they steal his fun?

So he went to greet the Mob,

With a knife and loaded gun.

---

Dead were the culprits,

So he grabbed a souvenir.

Some proof to show

His oh-so-cherished dear.

---

He snuck out to the manor,

To show Bats his prize.

Yet he couldn't believe

The sight that met his eyes.

---

Bruce was a broken man,

Lost in a sea of grief.

To see his Bat like this

Was so beyond belief.

---

The Clown took a seat.

Put his prize on full display.

He'd do anything

To alleviate Bat's dismay.

---

Bruce lifted his eyes,

Pinned the Joker with his gaze.

For once he was grateful

For the Clown's crazy ways.

---

The man had murdered the killers,

Avenged Alfred's death,

So now he would owe him

Till his dying breath.

---

"One bad day is all it takes

To break down a man.

I denied it once,

But now I know it can."

---

"I've seen the other side,

Tasted the fruit called insanity.

Now I see the truth

Behind the veil of humanity."

---

"Humans are all liars,

Profit is all that matters.

In the end it isn't an issue

Of how much blood ends up splattered."

---

"I won't send you back to Arkham,

We both know it will not work.

You'll just break back out

And kill more people while you smirk."

---

"I'm done protecting the innocent

When they're so quick to condemn me.

When the Mob resumes their killings

They'll be the first to see."

---

"I tried to save the city,

I gave it all I had.

Even when they

Were the first to deem me bad."

---

As Bruce trailed off

The Clown just smiled.

From here on out,

The ride was gonna be wild.

---

Now he had his Bat,

Right here by his side.

And the thought just

Filled him up with pride.

---

The Joker leaned in

And pressed their lips together.

Bats had finally noticed

They were two birds of a feather.

---

Bruce pulled the Joker close

And held him very tight.

To him it felt so good,

The Clown Prince and the Dark Knight.

---

He finally found some peace,

The hurt just went away.

Safe in insanity,

The Joker was here to stay.

---

So that's all it took,

A bad day to change a man,

And the Mob finally felt regret

As the Genocide began.

* * *

**Note: The stupid thing wasn't saving the breaks between stanzas, so I inserted the "---"s.**


End file.
